criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Habits Die Hard
Old Habits Die Hard is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the very first case of the game as well as the city of Belden. It is also the first case to take place in Belden's Inner City. Plot At the Belden Police Headquarters, Chief Antoine Graves introduced himself to the player, who was newly recruited. He then confirmed that Detectives Colton Dell and Claire Valentine had been assigned to be the player's partners in Belden. As Claire was at the time on a vacation, Antoine decided to introduce the recently promoted Colton Dell to the player and suggested him to get to know the player a bit better by showing them around Inner City. Colton, with full excitement, willingly agreed and the two headed off to Main Street. Moments later, the player noticed something suspicious, thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. Unexpectedly, Colton and the player found an elderly man with his throat slit laying in the middle of the street. Ina Khanna, the department's coroner, determined that the killer ran to the victim from a far distance and used a sharp blade to slice the victim's throat. The player soon met their co-workers of the department. Throughout the murder investigation, the team identified the victim to be a 93-year-old war hero named Edwin Hoffman and flagged five suspects: Bella Hoffman, the victim's wife, who couldn't stand her husband's addiction to alcohol ever since he came back from World War II; a wealthy woman named Prudence Arlington, who is revealed to be the victim's daughter and she looked hard for 21 years, trying to find her biological father and was angry that he was in his 70's when he conceived her; Thomas Jerry, the owner of the dive bar that the victim often went to in order to cope with his PTSD, tried to steal valuable artifacts from the victim to make some extra money and admitted to contemplating murder just to get them; Oliver Hardy, the victim's friend and fellow war veteran, who was never congratulated for his efforts in the war when the victim was, which infuriated him; and a therapist, Sally Perkins, who has a rocky relationship with the team's profiler. She tried to put the victim out of his misery by prescribing him a lethal dose of cipralex. After exploring new crime scenes such as the dive bar and leisure park, and identifying the murder weapon to be a bayonet, the team gathered enough evidence to catch the victim's wife guilty of premeditated homicide. Bella hated Colton's sudden accusation of homicide, but the pepperoni salesman-turned-detective took time to snap at her with the player's findings during the murder investigation. Bella loved her husband, but admitted to killing him because he cheated on her with a younger woman 21 years prior to the events of the game. After Edwin got back from the war, he suffered from PTSD and turned to drinking to cope with it, and often went to Thomas Jerry's dive bar. There, he seduced a younger lady when he was in his 70's and conceived Prudence. Edwin abandoned his soon-to-be family when he realized that he already had a family. Bella discovered this during one of Edwin's drunken rants and she knew she had to get revenge. Colton was disappointed in Bella and felt nothing but pity for her before shipping her off to court where the Honorable Vivian O'Hara currently serves as the city's justice. In her speaking in court, Bella explained to the Honorable O'Hara that she loved Edwin to death but couldn't stand doing nothing and knowing that he has another family somewhere. When asked to explain her methods to the court, Bella responded with a detailed description of the events leading up to the murder. Two weeks prior to the murder, Edwin got drunk and came home. Bella berated her husband for his addiction, only to be told that he cheated on her with another woman 21 years ago. Bella knew her husband's usual route when he comes home and decided to ambush him. She stole one of his husband's bayonets from the war and charged him with it as he was walking on Main Street. The Honorable O'Hara said she had heard enough and didn't want to hear the gruesome details before issuing a 20-year jail sentence. Stats Victim *'Edwin Hoffman' (Found with his throat slit in the middle of the street) Murder Weapon *'Bayonet' Killer *'Bella Hoffman' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect takes energy pills *The suspect eats caviar Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect takes energy pills *The suspect eats caviar Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes energy pills Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect takes energy pills *The suspect eats caviar Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect eats caviar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer is in contact with talc. *The Killer takes energy pills. *The Killer eats caviar. *The Killer is 5'2" feet tall. *The Killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Bag, Torn Photo) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is in contact with talc) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Water Bottle) * Analyze Water Bottle. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer takes energy pills) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) * Examine Photo. (Victim identified: Edwin Hoffman; New Suspect: Bella Hoffman) * Inform Bella Hoffman of her husband's death. (New Crime Scene: Dive Bar; Prerequisite: Edwin identified on Photo) * Investigate Dive Bar. (Clues: Mobile Phone, Faded Napkin; Prerequisite: Talk to Bella) * Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Prudence Arlington) * Ask Prudence Arlington about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) * Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Threat on Napkin) * Question Thomas Jerry about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat on Napkin unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Leisure Park. (Clues: Pile of Dirt, Locked Box, Dog Tag, Broken Object; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Divorce Settlement) * Talk to Bella Hoffman about her divorce. (Prerequisite: Divorce Settlement found) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Written Note) * Analyze Written Note. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Oliver Hardy) * Ask Oliver Hardy about his past with the victim. (Prerequisite: Written Note analyzed) * Examine Dog Tag. (Result: Clear Substance) * Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Sweat) * Question Thomas Jerry about the victim's stolen dog tag. (Prerequisite: Jerry's Sweat identified) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Bayonet) * Analyze Bayonet. (12:00:00; Murder weapon found: Bayonet; Evidence: Killer eats caviar) * Investigate Bar Tables. (Clue: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Bayonet analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Inkblot Test) * Analyze Inkblot Test. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sally Perkins) * Talk to Sally Perkins about her diagnosis of the victim. (Prerequisite: Inkblot Test analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Prudence Arlington about her relationship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Park Benches. (Clues: Prescription Bottle, Faded Article; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) * Ask Sally Perkins about the victim's prescription. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) * Examine Faded Article. (Result: War Hero Tribute) * Grill Oliver Hardy about the victim's sudden boost in fame. (Prerequisite: War Hero Tribute unraveled) * Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Broken Object, Stun Gun; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Old Camera) * Analyze Old Camera. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is 5'2" feet tall) * Examine Stun Gun. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blue eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to All in the Family (1/6). (No stars) All in the Family (1/6) * Ask Prudence Arlington about her stalker. (Available after unlocking All in the Family 1/6) * Investigate Leisure Park. (Clues: Ripped Fabric, Faded Flyer; Prerequisite: Talk to Prudence) * Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Cloth) * Examine Cloth. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: Sally Perkins' DNA) * Confront Sally Perkins about her stalking Prudence. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Sally's DNA identified) * Inform Prudence that Sally is not the stalker. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Talk to Sally) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Bar Event) * Investigate Dive Bar. (Clue: Liquor Cabinet; Prerequisite: Bar Event unraveled) * Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Family Photo) * Analyze Family Photo. (12:00:00) * Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Glass Shards; Prerequisite: Family Photo analyzed) * Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Engraved Portrait) * Analyze Engraved Portrait. (03:00:00) * Report to Chief Graves about your discoveries. (Reward: BPD Badge; Prerequisite: Engraved Portrait analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Belden Category:Inner City